Query
Overview Pietro Microsoft was a native of the Easter European country of Miętowa. He was born or augmented with power of superspeed and agility. At first, he was fooled by mind tricks of Ebony Modem and fought the Passvengers but soon, he saw that they're in fact good, and switched his alliance now fighting against Mendak. He also is taking care of his twin sister Wanda. History Arrival at ZSE In 2016, Pietro joined Middle School Of Economic, unaware of existence of other superhumans. There, he met the Ebony Modem, whose mission was to eradicate the Passvengers and gather all of Infinity CVs. Modem quickly befriended Query by showing him his advanced video games. Then, when he gained his trust, he turned Pietro against protectors of Earth, and proceeded with plan of his mistress. Change of sides Ebony Modem fueled the hatred between Query and Passvengers, which resulted in many fights between them, most notably the Battle of Miętowa and Marszałkowska Incident. Later, Pietro met his old friend, Doctor Software who made him aware of Mendak's plan and machinations of Ebony Modem. Sorcerer had a brief fight with Mendak's Warlord, but he was able to survive it. After that, Web Wizard asked Query to join the Passvengers, as he couldn't do it himself and risk loosing Time CV in a confrontation with Mad Economist. Founding of Passvengers Query decided to listen his friends advice and joined Hub, Black Printer and Captain Algorithm in order to stop her mischievous plan of extermination of IT technicians. Unfortunately, at that time, Economic Order became very strong, and already collected few Infinity CV's. Together, Passvengers decided to recruit new heroes, hoping that this will give them an advantage in upcoming war. Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Physiology: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Query's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Query's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Query's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. *'Superhuman Speed:' Query can move much faster than the average human. He is also able to think and act in seconds or less, far faster than normal people could even perceive. As such, he could perceive the world as moving in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed, while all others could see of him as he used his speed was a vibrating blur of motion. His power caused him to generate an aura of blue, white and transparent energy currents and mist-like shapes, much like fire or wind, leaving behind a trail of it as he runs. The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless, he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed).Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Pietro's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Pietro's reflexes is superior to the finest human athletes. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cyclops. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Pietro's cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient than human norms. His body generates virtually no fatigue poisons. *''Superhuman Agility:'' His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Query's strength is superhuman, sufficient to lift 850 kg and leg-press 3 tons. *''Quick Intelligence:'' He can process information at superhuman speeds, enabling him to read dozens of books in a matter of minutes or teach himself to play a musical instrument in a matter of moments. *''Navigation:'' Query can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean. *''Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization:'' Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time. **''Intangibility:'' Pietro also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Abilities Skilled Combatant He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain Algorithm making him an excellent fighter. Category:Characters